


Just Let Go, I've Got You

by nanuk_dain



Series: Supernatural Fanart [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's salvage yard, Cuddling, Fanart, Impala, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Sometimes Sam doesn't want to be strong, he just wants to let go, to lean on somebody he trusts and to enjoy the strong circle of arms around him that are a silent promise that he's safe. It's only with Gabriel that he allows himself that luxury. In those moments he feels Gabriel's real, usually well hidden power more strongly than he ever did in battle. It surrounds them like a shield that makes him truly and absolutely relax.





	Just Let Go, I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done any work for Supernatural since 2011, but suddenly I had the very strong urge to make another manip for Sam/Gabriel... Who am I to resist that urge? :D 
> 
> I hope you like it! If you'd leave me a wee word, you'd make my day! ^_^

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/130706/130706_original.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crumble and I'll Catch You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331727) by [Caighlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caighlee/pseuds/Caighlee)




End file.
